One special kid
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Movie night after they get back form camp. But the others can't attend. But Jackson thinks otherwise. One night changes both their lives. Jackily


Lily walked up with Miley and Oliver on her porch relaxing in the humid raise. She laid back on her swing while Oliver and Miley sat back to back on each other breathing in slowly.

"That...was...so...awesome.." Miley moaned.

"Yeah...camp was amazing.." Lily said rubbing her forhead.

Oliver and Miley looked at each other.

"We're tired Lily, We're gonna go home and take a nap.." Miley whistpered.

"Bu-But, What about movie night?" She asked looking sad.

"Movie night can wait Lily... We just got back from a long trip.." She said running her fingers threw her hair. Lily did a small nod and let them pass threw. She watched her two best friends walk on home. She entered her house and shut the door behind her.

But right after she shut the door there was a quick knock on her door.

_Maybe they changed their minds!_

Lily ran to the door and opened it. Didn't see Miley. Nor Oliver. But...Jackson?

"Hey Lily." Jackson greeted with a small wave.

"Hey...Jackson...Um, what are you doing over here?" She asked.

Jackson didn't answere and walked inside.

"Well I heard you were sad Oliver and Miley couldn't come to movie night. So I thought I should come."

Lily looked confused but she didn't mind. But why would her best friends older brother come over anyway?

Jackson sat on the couch and popped in the video.

"Jackson. You don't mind hanging out with some 'kid'?" She asked jumping next to him.

"Nah, your a cool kid Lily." He said smiling.

Lily felt some red go across her face. She smiled to her helf and looked to the TV screen.

"So what are we watching?"

"Well we have Phantom of the Opra, Signs, Scream, You wanna pick?" She asked.

"Sure, Let's watch Scream." He answered.

Lily used her remote to control the features on the TV, She turned the movie on and they watched,

3 HOURS LATER (at least)

It was near the end of the movie and Lily was half asleep. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She shut them completely closed and she uncontroling, slid onto Jacksons shoulder. Laying on it peacefully. Jackson wasn't uncomfortable. He let her lay on him untell she woke up. Even if it was all night,

Next Day.

Lily opened her eyes, she couldn't move her body cause she felt something taller then her lean on top of her. She turned her head slowly to Jackson. She saw his eyes closed and his face glow in the sun light, Lily had a strange feeling inside her heart somewhere at that moment. She didn't want to see Jackson leave today. So, she did something no girl would ever do. (Jackson didn't know) Lily moved her head closer to his and kissed him slightly on the lips. She parted from him in suprise. At that moment she REALLY hoped he was asleep. As she got up and slowly tip toed away There was a voice.

"Lily." It called out.

Lily was afraid to look back but she couldn't help but to. She said Jackson looked over the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Oh..Hey Jackson. I was just gonna get some breakfast. D-Do you.." Lily's words got all mixed up She couldn't say anything right, Jackson got up and walked up to her,

"Uh um.." She stammered

Jackson rapped his arms around Lily's waiste and pulled her in close. Lily could feel her legs shake and loose balance. She didn't want to look up at him but she couldn't hold back. She looked up into his beautiful eyes. She gazed apon them in wonder. Jackson looked down to Lily. He cuoldn't help but smile at her. She was so pretty and smart. He couldn't help but move in closer again. Where their noses are touching.

"Lily.." He whistpered. Lily didn't hold back.He felt Jacksons lips brush against hers. And pulled her in for a sweet kiss. It lasted for a few minutes. But Jackson and Lily wanted it to last forever, They broke apart and looked into each others eyes again smiling. Lily laid her head on Jacksons chest relaxing.

"Movie night was great Lily.." He whistpered.

"Jackson...I..I-"

"Shhh..." He whistpered. "You don't have to say it...Because I love you too.." He said hugging her tight,

Lily turned red again and hugged him back.

"I love you Jackson.."

They both hugged each other untell the sun came up all the way.

END

_Woo! Jacily rocks! Go them!_


End file.
